Archetypes
Archetypes are an attempt to innovate the growing Dice System and add a certain level of depth by giving characters a small edge in their particular field or niche. The point of adding Archetypes was to differentiate between characters that have undergone different forms of training and experiences. The difference between a professional farmer and a soldier is vast and the Archetypes attempt to show this by adding traits that add to a character in a certain field. There are six Archetypes which are further split into a number of different Classes which each have access to two Traits. The Classes are intended to be somewhat all encompassing, but left vague enough that a character of any type could fit into any one of them. Some Classes cross the borders of two Archetypes; these are called Mixed Classes and are intended to diversify character concepts. 'Archetypes' Below is a list of the different Archetypes and a brief description to explain the purpose of each one and the classes that belong to it. Please note that unless otherwise stated no Class or Archetype limits the abilities your character has access to. A Fighter can still use Ki Dominion, Psychic Matrixes, or Spell Runes. While there are Mixed Classes that combine both these elements for example, a character may forgo the bonus to magic the Warlock gets to simply be a Warrior with spells. 'Domine' The Domine are masters of Ki Dominion, able to channel this spiritual energy and infuse their bodies or the area around them to perform supernatural abilities through Ki Abilities and Ki Techniques. Considered to be a sort of Martial Artist Archetype, it is not exclusively so however as any character who uses Ki Abilities can fit in here. 'Fighter' Fighters are the most common Archetype found in the world of Gaia as the majority of people in Shafador and beyond lack the abilities to perform magic. Fighters can be anything from Knights, Soldiers, Mercenaries, or Thugs or even mighty sorcerers capable of wielding magic and weapons equally. 'Mystic' Mages and Summoners, the Mystics are the true magic users of the setting and are capable of great power when they channel the Runes properly. There are a great many types of Mystics in Gaia, from Wizards to Warlocks and all channel the power of the Runes of Magicka. 'Novel' The Novel is effectively a wild card Archetype, any character that does not fit into one of the other five Archetypes is automatically considered to be a Novel. The only Class that is a part of this Archetype is the Freelancer, and it can be literally anything in the world the player chooses. Novels do not get any traits however; they are effectively a character who does not wish to use the Dice System. 'Prowler' Prowlers are masters of stealth and subterfuge, lurking in the dark and hiding from the eyes of society. Assassins, Bandits, and Thieves the Prowler is a character who tends to follow their own path but not necessarily always a criminal, there are simply those who do not agree with the rest of the world and prefer to go their own way. 'Psychic' The powerful mental mages, Psychics are the characters who take advantage of the power of Psychic Matrices, forming them into powerful psionic powers that are comparable to magic spells wrought from the mind rather than the soul. Psychics are still a true enigma in Shafador as they have only truly appeared in any great number in recent years. 'Classes' There are a great many Classes to go along with these new Archetypes and there may be more added as time goes on and a necessity arises, but for now it is our hope that these many Classes fill all the needs of the players for the time being. 'Warrior' Archetype: Fighter The Warrior is the virtual embodiment of the Fighter Archetype. This class covers those who have completely dedicated their lives to combat, and it includes those who are best able to fully exploit their warlike talents. This inclination leads them not only to master the use of weapons, but also to use their spiritual energy in a fight. Warriors find it easy to develop great knowledge in the field of military tactics and become leaders of armies. Traditionally, Warriors can end up in a wide variety of occupations, from mere mercenaries to sworn knights. Traits Weapon Specialization: While Warriors are masters of combat, they typically spend most of their training using a particular weapon. Warriors must choose one weapon as their specialization and anytime they use this weapon they receive a +10 bonus to all attack rolls made in dice combat. Armor Specialization: Anyone can wear a suit of armor, however most Warriors almost live in it. Because of this when a Warrior wears armor they receive a bonus +5% to their Physical Resistance. 'Acrobatic Warrior' Archetype: Fighter Acrobatic Warriors are Fighters who have specialized in getting the biggest advantage out of their speed and agility. Their greatest benefit lies in being a step ahead of their adversaries and trying to finish them off before they can react. They also prefer to dodge attacks, often standing as far as possible from where their enemy’s blows actually land. They possess excellent mobility, and they can jump, fall, or run with a fleetness that few can match. Acrobatic Warriors can play almost any role in society, but they generally gravitate toward professions associated with combat–such as duelists or swordsmen. Traits Mobility: Acrobatic Warriors are quick and nimble and rely on their full mobility to be able to perform at their full capacity. When an Acrobatic Warrior is wearing light or not armor they gain a +10 bonus to their defense rolls in dice combat. Counterattack: The Acrobatic Warrior is swift and quick on their feet. They're always ready to take advantage of a situation, and this is represented by this trait. When an Acrobatic Warrior beats an attack on their defense roll by 50 or more they may make a counterattack against that attacker immediately. 'Paladin' Archetype: Fighter Paladins are Fighters who are very oriented toward defensive fighting, and also make use of certain mystical capabilities. One of their specialties is that of banishing supernatural beings using their own natural powers. Generally, they guide themselves by codes of conduct based on a religious belief or their own sense of honor—though this is not obligatory. They are natural leaders, capable of using their charisma to mobilize a great number of people who may even be willing to give their lives in their service. Traits Banishment: Paladins are considered paragons if law, justice, and the light. In Shafador they are also considered enforces of the natural world and because of this they believe Alkavir has granted them a special gift against forces from beyond the world. This trait only works on creatures from the Wake, such as spirits, fairies, and elementals. When a Paladin focuses on the target (as if using a Ki Dominion) they can roll a 1d100, difficulty 75. On a success the entity is banished back to the Wake. Armor Specialization: Paladins are accustomed to the weight of heavy armor and often use shields and full plate to serve them as an iconic image. When wearing armor the Paladin gains a bonus +5% to their Physical Resistance. 'Dark Paladin' Archetype: Fighter In some ways, this class is the polar opposite of the Paladin. Dark Paladins are Fighters who specialize in offense, but who also use some limited mystical abilities. A Dark Paladin’s most important power is the control of supernatural beings who, once they submit to his will, are used to his own benefit. Dark Paladins have a real gift for command, but they employ intimidation and fear to bend others to their wishes. If that doesn’t work, they will use persuasion to get what they want. Traits Binding: Like the Paladin, the Dark Paladin has control over creatures from the Wake though they do not seek to rid the world of them. Instead a Dark Paladin can make the same roll as Banishment, but rather than force the entity back to the Wake, the Dark Paladin forces the entity to serve them. This power can only be used against unbound entities, not entities already under the control of another individual. Intimidation: The Dark Paladin are masters of offense and are brutal in combat, but even more so they are terrifying to face in a fight and many crumble beneath their terrible might. When engaged in melee combat anytime a Dark Paladin rolls 50 higher than a defender in dice combat, the target flinches and cannot take any action during their next post. 'Weaponmaster' Archetype: Fighter These are Fighters who have dedicated themselves to perfecting their skill in armed combat. They are born warriors who have taken their combat skills to limits not reached by any other class. Unlike many other Fighters, they disdain the use of anything but their abilities with weapons in combat. In a fight, they ignore physical energies and everything else except pure weapons skill. This does nothing to detract from their status as the most able of all Fighters and the most strictly devoted to true martial expertise. The great majority of knights and mercenaries are of this class. Traits Martial Devotion: The Weaponmaster forgoes the ability to learn supernatural arts and instead focuses on the martial might of weapons training. Because of this a Weaponmaster cannot learn Psychic Matrices, Spells, or Ki Abilities, and in exchange they have an unsurpassed ability in combat with any weapon they wield. In dice combat, a Weaponmaster gains a bonus +30 to their attack rolls. Defense Mastery: The Weaponmaster is not just a powerful foe offensively, but defensively as well. A Weaponmaster gains a +15 bonus to their defense so long as they are parrying as their form of defense. 'Technician' Archetype: Domine A Technician is an expert at using Ki abilities. He has deeply explored the secrets of the body and soul, developing abilities that would be impossible for the normal person. Technicians can sometimes take years to realize the full potential of their abilities, but when they do, they become persons of formidable power. Though they do not have great gifts for combat, when they use their Ki control against an adversary, they can unleash inhuman techniques easily. Traits Ki Mastery: The Technician focuses entirely on the training of the body and the soul and is able to use their own as a tool to funnel Ki. When they focus to build up they gain twice as much as normal. Dual Mastery: Most people are only capable of dedicating themselves to the teachings of one Dominion Technique; the Technician however excels at this and is capable of learning more than one style. 'Tao' Archetype: Fighter, Domine Tao are martial artists who specialize in unarmed combat, though nothing prevents Tao from employing any type of weapon. Dedicated to gathering all the martial knowledge they can, these characters always seek to develop new and unique fighting techniques. Their training permits them to quickly learn any martial arts style they choose, taking from them the elements that help them become better fighters. When the moment comes, Tao also use their internal energies to maximum advantage to overcome heavily armed enemies. Traits Unarmed Specialization: The Tao are masters of fighting unarmed, and while they are able to use any weapon they please the Tao gains a +10 bonus to attack and defense rolls when fighting unarmed and unarmored. Martial Mastery: The Tao are deadly opponents when battling an opponent using Ki. Like the Technician they have a certain level of mastery of their body and soul, and this allows the channel their Ki to produce devastating attacks. Anytime a Tao uses a Ki Technique as an attack or defense they add a bonus +10 to their attack or defense roll. 'Ranger' Archetype: Fighter, Prowler A Ranger is the virtual embodiment of the traditional adventurer–a person who has made the most of his ability to perceive what is around him and venture where others fear to tread. A Ranger usually has his senses well attuned to the environment, so it isn’t easy to take him by surprise. He is also a tracker and a born survivalist, possessing incredible knowledge of forest and wilderness environments. In society, Rangers often work as hunters, scouts, or even archaeologists, but most of them are simply people who have learned these skills from living in remote areas where such skills are necessary for survival. Traits Tracking: A Ranger knows how to find what he is looking for, no matter what the situation. Either through dumb luck, intuition, or divine insight the Ranger is capable of locating nearly anything so long as he sets his mind to it. Roll a 1d100, difficulty begins at 100 and is reduced by 10 for every clue the Ranger has to work with, such as foot prints, a trail of blood, or something else that may assist in locating the person or object. Awareness: The Ranger is often completely aware of their surroundings, even if they do not appear to be so. This makes surprising them very difficult at times. When a Ranger is the target of a surprise attack or some other element of surprise they immediately get to roll a 1d100. The roll is either contested by the attacker as per normal, or is 75 for traps and other static events. On a success the Ranger is able to completely avoid the surprise. 'Shadow' Archetype: Fighter, Prowler Shadows are Fighters who move in darkness and take advantage of their surroundings. Although their Combat Abilities are excellent, they prefer to defeat enemies without giving them a chance to fight back. They employ Subterfuge and complex tricks or tactics to gain the advantage of surprise. Even when detected, a Shadow is able to battle his enemies on even footing, but his resistance tends to be weaker than other Fighters’ in such situations. Generally fast and agile, Shadows prefer to dodge rather than meet attacks. Traits Shadow Strike: When attacking from concealment the Shadow is a deadly opponent, gaining a +10 bonus to his attack rolls in dice combat with any weapon. Mobility: The Shadow is quick on their feet and able to avoid attacks with ease. When fighting in light or no armor the Shadow gains a +10 bonus to their defense rolls in dice combat. 'Thief' Archetype: Prowler As the name suggests, a Thief is someone specialized in skills related to stealth, theft, and hiding. They flee direct confrontation, trusting in their skills and subterfuge to get what they are after. Since their Physical Resistance is usually not very high, Thieves become adept at fleeing or dodging when discovered. They can play diverse roles in society, although they usually dedicate themselves to the profession that gives this class its name. Traits Pickpocket: The thief is able to pretty much snatch anything they can fit in their hands and no purse or pocket can stop them. When attempting to steal an item from someone roll a 1d100, contested by the target of the theft. The thief gains a bonus +10 to this roll. Flee: Thieves are adept at getting away when they are caught, preferring to escape rather than stay and fight. When a Thief is fleeing from an enemy treat all attempts to stop them as an attack, and so long as the Thief does not stop to engage the enemy they receive a +40 to their defense rolls. 'Assassin' Archetype: Prowler Assassins are characters who specialize in subterfuge and intrigue. They move in anonymity and prefer that their victims die not knowing who killed them. They use very refined techniques that help them avoid open combat, as they are very vulnerable in direct confrontations. When their work is done, they fade once again into the shadows. Of course, characters from this class are not necessarily obligated to perform the role of hitmen within a society. There are many other ways that their special abilities can be useful–such as in espionage. Traits Assassination: The Assassin is capable of dealing a deadly blow to their victim that can take out most individuals with a single blow. So long as the Assassin spends three posts concealed and observing their target they can make a single attack roll. If this attack succeeds the victim suffers 3 HP of damage immediately. All Resistances and other applicable bonuses apply to this attack, but if they Assassin fails then combat begins as normal. Concealment: If the Assassin is able to escape their enemy and find a place to lay low they can reestablish their concealment. This allows an assassin to escape pursues and avoid being caught after successfully assassinating a victim, however if they have already failed one attempt they cannot try to assassinate that same target for one day. This trait can be contested by pursuers but requires both to roll a 1d100; the Assassin gains a +10 to this roll. 'Wizard' Archetype: Mystic Wizards have the incredible ability to manipulate mystical energy. They have dedicated themselves, body and soul, to understanding and mastering magic. They specialize in the purest aspects of magic – using spells that are capable of bending reality to their will, focusing and controlling its powers with complete precision. Wizards are also interested in every field of intellect, though, unfortunately, this makes their physical development somewhat inferior to that of others. Traits Magic Specialization: Wizards are powerful magic users and can wield spells with incredible might. When making an attack or defense roll using magic, the Wizard gains a +10 bonus to the roll in dice combat. Intellectual Pursuit: A Wizard has spent a lifetime studying and experimenting in labs while furthering their prowess with magic. From this study has come a vast knowledge that the Wizard can tap into when trying to understand or draw on knowledge of some form of academic study (choose one). Whenever a character is faced with some form of knowledge he may have read about, roll 1d100 difficult 75. Success means the player can use a limited amount of meta gaming to portrait their character's understanding of the subject. Example fields of study can be Mathematics, Lore, History, Anatomy, Medicine, Modern Science, Engineering, etc. 'Warlock' Archetype: Fighter, Mystic A Warlock is a magical warrior who develops both his martial and magical abilities. Like Wizards, Warlocks control the purest of supernatural abilities–the ability to cast spells to modify reality itself. Although they can concentrate on just one area, a Warlock is perfectly capable of becoming a master who controls both combat arms and supernatural arts equally well. Of course, doing this can leave other important abilities neglected. Traits Weapon Specialization: Like the Warrior, the Warlock chooses a signature weapon that they spend their time training with. When using this weapon the Warlock gains a +10 bonus on attack rolls in dice combat. Magic Specialization: A more limited version of the trait the Wizard gains, the Warlock must specialize in a specific Effect Rune. When using spells that contain this Rune, the Warlock gains a +10 bonus to attack and defense rolls. 'Illusionist' Archetype: Mystic, Prowler Illusionists combine their notable skills at subterfuge with the control of magic. A good Illusionist makes it impossible for those who witness his feats to tell if he has done them using supernatural powers or mere natural skill. His mystical powers are nearly as great as those of other spellcasters, but he normally lacks the ability to cast spells quickly. In spite of being called Illusionists, these magic users master not only the power of illusion, but many other types of magic as well. They are very vulnerable physically, however, and usually reject the idea of direct combat in favor of more ingenious stratagems. Traits Prestidigitation: The Illusionist combines the tricks of stage magic with the powers of real magic to perform baffling illusions that leave spectators confused in the process. With sleight of hand and a bit of real magic the Illusionist can catch a person unaware. When a person is targeted by a spell from the Illusionist, lower their defense roll by -10. Concealment: The Illusionist are masters of escape and concealment. Never let them out of your sight or they may disappear into thin air. When a person loses sight of an Illusionist they can make a contested 1d100 roll to escape and hide, the Illusionist gains a +20 to this roll. Note: An Illusionist can substitute Mystic for Psychic but they cannot use both if they wish to play a character who uses psychic powers to perform illusions rather than magic spells. 'Wizard Mentalist' Archetype: Mystic, Psychic The potential for Wizard Mentalists is enormous. Persons in this category are dedicated to controlling the combination of exceptional abilities with which they are endowed – namely, magic and the psychic matrixes. Although their resistance and Secondary Abilities may be weak due to their extreme dedication, their ability to launch spells and support those spells with psychic disciplines make them exceptionally formidable characters. Traits Dual Mastery: While anyone can become a Psychic with the right training, very few Wizards ever do simply because of the power it takes away from their magic. In the case of a Wizard Mentalist, they are able to learn both Psychic Matrices and Spells, though they must split up how many they learn of each. For example, a Rank 1 Wizard could learn 3 Runes, though in the case of a Rank 1 Wizard Mentalist they can choose to learn 2 Runes and 1 Power, or vice versa. A Wizard Mentalist must know at least 1 Rune and 1 Power. Soul and Mind: The Wizard Mentalist is not able to specialize as well as a Wizard or a Mentalist can individual, but this does not mean they lack ability. When a Wizard Mentalist uses a Psychic Matrix or Spell for an attack or defense they gain a +5 bonus to the roll. 'Summoner' Archetype: Mystic Summoners are mystics endowed with the ability to summon supernatural creatures and force them into submission. Although, in and of themselves, neither their magical powers nor their physical abilities are especially notable, the beings they summon may be capable of almost anything. Summoners can also perform invocations, calling on help from great supernatural Powers for a limited time. Traits Coming Soon 'Warrior Summoner' Archetype: Fighter, Mystic Warrior Summoners bring together the combat abilities of Fighters and the Summoner’s powers of invocation and control. When they fight, they can invoke the aid of great Powers or employ the aid of supernatural creatures they call into this world and temporarily take into their service. Unfortunately, as with other mixed classes, Warrior Summoners tend to neglect other important abilities due to spending so much effort learning two such diverse arts as those of combat and convocation. Traits Coming Soon 'Mentalist' Archetype: Psychic Mentalists are characters who have dedicated themselves to the maximum development of their psychic powers. They are not satisfied with merely possessing mental disciplines; they also wish to discover how they work and how to master new abilities. Like Wizards, Mentalists have wide knowledge in the intellectual fields – though that dedication leads their physical development and resistance to be less than those of other classes. Traits Psychic Specialization: The Mentalist is a master of psychic powers and they can wield them with as much skill as a warrior wields their blade. When using psychic powers the Mentalist gains a bonus +10 to their attack and defense rolls. Intellectual Pursuit: This trait functions exactly as that of the Wizards, though the study of the mind is one of science and anatomy rather than history and lore. Because of this Psychics only get to roll when the topic involves these two topics. 'Warrior Mentalist' Archetype: Fighter, Psychic Warrior Mentalists are fighters endowed with Psychic Abilities who have developed complete control of those powers to obtain an advantage in combat. Their mental and combat abilities can be as high as those of warriors–though this extreme dedication can cause them to underdevelop their other abilities. Normally, a Warrior Mentalist concentrates on one of these two fields, becoming a warrior who supports himself with psychic powers in combat, or vice versa. Traits Mind of Matter: A Warrior Mentalist must choose what their focus is going to be, psychic powers or martial mastery. Whichever they choose as their primary they receive a +10 bonus to attack and defense rolls using it, and a +5 to the other. This bonus is not limited to one discipline or one weapon as with a Warlock. Armor Specialization: Warrior Mentalists are no different than any other Fighter and are accustomed to going into battle while wearing armor. When equipped with any kind of armor, the Warrior Mentalist gains an additional +5% bonus to their Physical Resistance. 'Freelancer' Archetype: Novel The Freelancer class represents someone who does not fit any of the other Archetypes. A Freelancer character has no true specialization. From farmers and bards, to nobles and court jesters, the Freelancer class is a standard class in Shafador, one which anyone can choose. The Freelancer has good abilities in all fields, from magic to combat, though he specializes in none of them. It is especially easy for a character of this type to switch to any other class later. If a player does not really know what he wishes to do with his character, he can begin as a Freelancer and later change to a class he finds more suitable. Traits Freedom: The Freelancer can be whoever they want to be and are not limited by the traits of a class. They pay for this freedom by not gaining any special traits in dice combat. Anyone who does not pick an archetype is automatically assumed to be a Freelancer. Category:Dice System